1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the method and apparatus of displaying pictures with transition effects, and more particularly to the method and apparatus of displaying pictures with transition effects utilizing a motion compensator.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid advance in the development of multimedia applications, various types of audio and video products are created to satisfy the demands of consumers. Taking the DVD audio specification as an example, it has higher sampling rate and better audio quality than the traditional CD audio specification.
The DVD audio specification requires that the DVD audio player not only plays back DVD audio tracks but also has the ability to display pictures stored in the DVD audio disk. It also requires that the pictures must be displayed with the transition effects. For example, wipe or dissolve effect, are used between displaying different pictures. Traditionally, those transition effects can be accomplished by firmware executed by a general-purpose central processing unit (CPU) or by other additional dedicated hardware. However, the workload on the CPU is usually very high and the additional computation power for the transition effects will overload the CPU. On the other hand, the additional dedicated hardware also increases the cost of the system.